


Behind Closed Doors

by AnselaJonla



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind closed doors Ichigo is not the man he is in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Ichigo / Starrk / behind closed doors' from [](http://cairnsy.livejournal.com/profile)[**cairnsy**](http://cairnsy.livejournal.com/)'s prompt generator.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[*genre: yaoi](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/%2Agenre:%20yaoi), [-bleach](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/-bleach), [.coyote starrk](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.coyote%20starrk), [.kurosaki ichigo](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.kurosaki%20ichigo), [:starrk/ichigo](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/:starrk/ichigo), [rating: 18](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%2018)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Behind Closed Doors  
**Author:** Ansela Jonla  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Rating:** 18  
**Warnings:** bondage, dominance/submission  
**Summary:** Behind closed doors Ichigo is not the man he is in public.  
**Word count:** 353  
**Notes:** Written for the prompt 'Ichigo / Starrk / behind closed doors' from [](http://cairnsy.livejournal.com/profile)[**cairnsy**](http://cairnsy.livejournal.com/)'s prompt generator.

In public Ichigo walked proudly among the Shinigami, mindful of his reputation as a warrior equal to any Captain, aware of the (not completely incorrect) rumours that he was being fast-tracked toward that rank himself. In public Ichigo was a dutiful student, dedicated to his studies despite the bullies that frequently targeted him for a trick of genetics and his steadfast refusal to change what he saw as his mother's legacy to him. In public he was the strong friend and brother who would walk into Hell itself if someone he cared for was being held there against their will, leading whoever wished to join him into the fray and protecting them all when he was the last standing.

Behind closed doors he let all those masks fall away along with the clothes that the Primera Espada gently stripped from him. He willingly submitted to Starrk's caresses, letting the Espada massage away the tension that knotted his muscles. Ichigo willingly knelt at Starrk's feet, not flinching as calloused fingers tugged at his hair and held his head still when he would have choked himself on Starrk's cock. Soft leather cuffs restrained him as by his choice alone as Starrk penetrated him slowly, until he begged the Primera to just fuck him as hard as he could. And when Starrk inevitably smiled lazily and declared himself too tired to see to Ichigo's release as well as his own pleasure, the Vizard clumsily wrapped his chained hands round his weeping cock and brought himself to completion. And after, when Starrk found the energy to push him down on the bed and lick him clean, Ichigo didn't complain as the remnants of the Arrancar's mask scraped pleasurably over sensitive skin. And when Starrk pulled Ichigo into his arms and fell asleep once this task was done, Ichigo accepted the embrace and only moved to make himself more comfortable.

Free from the pressure of the burdens and expectations laid on him by everyone around him, safe from the nightmares that plagued him and stopped him from sleeping most nights, Ichigo slowly drifted off to sleep in Starrk's arms.


End file.
